


Fickleness

by Imtehodd1



Category: Boy Meets World, Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imtehodd1/pseuds/Imtehodd1
Summary: The course of true love never did run smooth. Shawn and Angela were no exception.





	

Angela Moore was finally, finally Mrs hunter. No one saw it coming, and it certainly wasn't planned. 

Shawn Hunter, at one point of his life, was certain that he wanted to marry Angela, and briefly planned a proposal. But not even he realised, until he had plenty of time to mull over it during her departure to Europe, that it was more of a desperate plea in disguise he, deep down, knew would've made her stay. It was not his intention to go through with the ceremony at least until after graduation, or maybe after they'd gotten their first stink hole together, or after their careers took off, not considering how long that would've taken. Definitely not before he was 25. Probably when Cory and Mrs Cory would've goaded him to the alter eventually. 

Really, his intention, after she would've said yes and chose to stay, was to put the proposal down to an act of passion, and offer marriage when the timing was better to Angela who, in his ideal scenario, would've gave him a small smile of understanding and a lingering kiss to let him know she still loved him and appreciated the strength of the love he had for her, though it could selfish and turbulent as times. 

His analysation had also made him realise that his unintentionally false proposal would've tested the fragile strings their love was balancing on at that moment, and an emotionally distraught Angela would've snapped them,having neither him or her father. 

Letting her go was for the best he'd remind himself during those days, when he'd stroke the beautiful ebony face he'd lovingly kissed so many times through photos, attached to her letters which were sporadic but lengthy, and when he felt sudden pangs of loneliness so strong at times tears would threaten to drop, but before he'd let that happen, he'd search for parts of her through other women and empty beer bottles. He'd even made sober mistakes of seeing her around New York when he fully well knew she was still in Europe.

In time, he stopped drinking completely, slowed down on aimlessly dating, moved and swapped the job that paid the bills for one that would start his career, buried the pictures and letters from her, and over time started to struggle to remember exactly what she looked like, sounded like, and the effect of her touch alone, all after the birth of Riley. Her birth had told him life goes on. And witnessing Topanga holding onto a mewling Riley as if her life depended on it, and Cory embracing them with unshead tears of pure joy ready to spill out, Shawn had never felt so out of place, and so when his negative thoughts started to cloud his better judgment, for the sake of their happiness and his sanity, he needed to go. Eric already had. 

As unorthodox and settled in his ways as he was, even he had the urge to venture away from what he knew and the growing family, and went to find his purpose in life Eric style. Besides, a depressed Shawn and a lovey dovey control freak couple with a baby on the way weren't quite fun to be around. 

Shawn was certain Angela had moved on like Eric, he didn't need to call her to know that. It had been a few years with not so much as even her name being casually mentioned in conversation. Sure, she was in contact with Cory and Topanga, he knew by the way they'd look at each other after shawn would ask after her or mention her name, they would then continue to act blaisé. They were always careful not to mention her name around shawn, as if they had erased her part in their memories, so shawn could forget, and not reach for a bottle which had let him down so many times before, but being let down was nothing new. 

Shawn could never forget the very woman who was imprinted on his heart, who left with a piece of his soul. He had an inkling that something he could've stopped had happened, and the fact that they would go quiet about a former close friend of theirs proved that whatever had happened in Angela's life, they weren't so sure shawn could handle it. Shawn wasn't sure he could himself, despite thinking countless of times that she deserved someone better, so he never contacted her, never pressed them for information, and his pride wouldn't let him either. Well, what was left of it after he sent that angry, alcohol induced email to her shortly after their first year apart, back when he learned that she'd planned on extending her stay. It contained colourful language placed between sentences, like how she said she 'would never leave him' and how she 'would never find love again'. 'She's just like her mother'. She replied the following morning with a simple 'Goodbye Shawn - I'm done' and that was the last message he had received from her. Nothing he had ever read had stung more than those words did, not even the letter from Virna.

_____________________

 

Through time, Shawns' photojournalism career with 'On The Road' caused him to travel a lot, but he didn't mind, despite the jet lag and constant change of plans, he just thinks of how his once juvenile mind thought he'd never make it out of Philly, out of the trailer park even. John and Jack did change that, and Cory wouldn't have dreamed of leaving shawn there if he could help it, but it was easier for him at that period of his life not to hope much, less disappointment. 

He loved how got to capture things through the lens, having the control of whether the contents of the image could look better or worse than it was, changing the perception of reality. That people could interpret their view of the image, much like he and Angela used do with art. But he tried not to dwell on the latter. Photography kept him busy, and he would make it a habit to keep busy on calmer days. He still phoned the newest generation of the Mathews family when he could and vice versa, although conversations of late had turned into small talk and general announcements parents make. He sent cards, pictures and visited when he was in town, and even invested in his own place as eventually, he made quite a bit of money, and with not having any dependants at home, he had a generous amount for himself. 

He met people. Made brief friendships. Dated here and there. He was generally in a better phrase of his life, however he still occasionally let his loneliness taunt him, like the day he came to terms of Angela cutting him off. He wasn't as angry, sad or remorseful at his past actions that have hurt her, but the loneliness was enough of a burden on his heart itself. Loneliness brought on uninvited thoughts of her. He couldn't even get a dog, practically speaking because he couldn't care for it as much as he would like, and he hated the idea of being in and out of someone's life who was there because of him, even if it was a dog. But he struggled to admit to himself that getting a dog was something he and Angela was supposed to do, their plan for the future, which, thinking now, was something as likely to have happened as Cory winning an Oscar. He decided to take that last part back, Cory was, and is pretty dramatic after all.

His life took a turn when Angela walked into Topangas'. Actually, it started to turn when he decided to interfere with Maya's life and her relationship with her mother, and despite that being eventful in itself, nothing prepared him for her arrival. Despite the years that had past, and all the false mantras he'd repeated to himself about moving on, he felt like the love struck boy he was in his senior year, when he realised he was in love with her, when even uttering a simple 'hi' felt like an ordeal, like it was too lame of a word to be spoken in front of a presence such as hers, where he was not worthy of even being seen by her. He felt like he was falling in love again. Only for a fleeting moment, until their entire history, the good the bad and the plain ugly, flashed through his mind like a flip book in motion, bringing back buried negative emotions he had done so well in ignoring lately. 

Everything about her visit hurt. It hurt that she could affect his emotions with the force of a tornado by a unremarkably mundane entrance. It hurt that she came after 15 years for Topanga, her seeing him was just a coincidence, an accident, although she wasn't in the wrong, he never tried to visit her, another truth that hurt. It hurt that he saw the gleam of a diamond on her left hand, and she confirmed his suspicion. It hurt the most that not only was she happily married, whilst he had led a life similar to one of a recluse hermit, she told him to move on, in the wise, level-headed way Angela would. Regardless of getting some closure only then, he thought he had. He had honestly thought he had nothing to move on to. But Katy changed that.

Shawn truly had love for Katy, not an overwhelming, all consuming burning sort of love, but a kind, gentle, sometimes awkward, love two abandoned souls could handle, and it suited them just fine. At first. 

It carried them through a nerve fuelled first date, made possible through a visit from Chet, and further dates, full of casual um ok's, small smiles and shy glances here and there. Through petty arguments of 'who's paying for what' and 'who's picking up Maya?' Through insecurities, ideas of regret and other negative thoughts that had once played the role of being the internal guidance counsellor to shawn during his high school and college days. It carried them right through to marriage, the former commitment phoebes' final step into conquering his unaddressed fear.

Despite Maya and Katy fulfilling his life in ways he never thought possible, as he thought things like that wouldn't happen to him, being close to 40 and never committing to anyone long enough to reach marriage, he found that his feelings for Angela still hadn't left, they were just dormant, ready to return at silent, unsuspecting moments, when he had time to ponder on thoughts such as 'I wonder if she's still happy' 'Did she have comfort when sg. Moore passed' 'If I'd joined the military that time, would I have been the man she'd pick' and other what ifs that'll never be answered. He even found that whatever thought he had about Angela, he would then choose a positive thought about Katy to replace it.

Marriage was no walk in the park after the honeymoon. The whole affair, he had to admit, was rushed. He had found something good and didn't want it to go, and so, in the true style of Shawn H unter, he spontaneously proposed after half a year of dating, not really thinking about how Katy would've eventually had to have reduced her work hours for them to have time together, and they would have to become more financially dependant on shawn,because it couldn't reversed, Katy didn't earn enough for a new house and groceries for three on a waitresses' pay, a job Shawn secretly hoped she'd move on from. Shawn would've almost have had to given up his apartment to contribute towards a deposit on a new house to be closer to his favourite blonde ladies as Maya couldn't live so far as Shawns' small humble apartment, not when she's nearing her senior year. At Katy's there was space for him but not for all his equipment. He didn't think he'd have had to look for a work position with less travelling as Katy often felt alone and would have to reassure her that there was no one else. Maya was sure he wouldn't return after long assignments and he had to reassure her he would each time. Shawn thought it best for Katy to give up her dream as she'd been chasing it for so long but had nothing to show for it, besides a commercial for suitcases in 1999. 

After 4 years of marriage, they'd mutually decided the whirlwind love they shared had dwindled, and it didn't help that the main thing they bonded over had left, and started her own life in college. Naturally, Shawn was sad, especially when the papers came through, and Cory gave him a glum smile and a hug. Katy was a good, sweet woman who gave him love,a daughter to love and taught him how to love properly again, but they were just too different, and they wanted different things, and it started to show as the years went by. Maya was a blessing he was thankful to have cared for, and swore he'd always keep in contact and be available to her when she needed him, but he wanted another child, Katy wanted the time she had spare, not having to prioritise Maya so much over her needs, to persue acting with the years she had left, despite Shawns' opinion. Katy didn't want any bad blood between them, she had enough of that with kermit, and Shawn was grateful for her ability to bounce back from knock downs and her patience,things he treasured about her. He wished for her to be satisfied, so her persistence and sacrifices wouldn't have been in vain, and to also to find a man who could support her and her dream better. 

Shawn asked for his old job back, and his boss happily took him on bored, luck would have it that the person who'd previously filled the vacancy had been fired, making shawn seem like a saviour, his timely comeback had superseded the slight betrayal his boss had felt at receiving Shawn's notice that time. Shawn was good at his job there. He liked being a copywriter at the New York post for a while, it gave him a new challenge and a chance to experience 9-5 normality, but it just wasn't free enough, at least with his old job he had some creative control that made him feel important. It may have been unpredictable but it matched his own life and spontaneous nature.

__________________________

One particular assignment change the direction of his life, slowly but surely. He had to review and take pictures of a new cafe in LA called Uniqflow, that had a library and bicycles that hung from the ceiling, which did poetry sessions and handed out anthologies of the performers to any beverage buyers apparent at the time. Their food was also named after famous writers. It had been a while since Shawn had time for poetry, with being a father supporting a kid before college, being a husband, bills, work, divorce, being a bachelor once more and all, so he was excited, hopeful, as if he was meeting a good old companion again. Little did he know he really would be. 

Shawn didn't like people to know he was on an assignment if it involved reviewing joints such as these, it took away the authenticity of the experience and so he tried to be as clandestine as possible, by going in the far away corners, wearing nothing that'll bring attention and going with the norms of the place, in here, laptops were the way to go, which he was happy with as of course, he needed it. he would inform the managers if necessary about the photography but always tried to say as little as he could. The cafe of two stories had a dark but warm setting, with cabin-like wooden flooring, maroon wallpaper married with words in all sorts of languages and fronts and purposeful dents, which held tea lights in vintage inspired cages, and lanterns also hanging like the bicycles. It was romantic and cosy, in a bohemian way.

Seated on a 70's style moss green sofa that was at the back, on the floor of the cafe that held the performances, Shawn typed away about what he could smell, hear, see and what the overall atmosphere felt like. He was so engrossed in his notes, he barely noticed the woman reading, that was seated at the far side of the sofa, who had pinched a book whilst waiting for the first speaker of the evening. After he'd wrote enough to draft over later, he decided to retire from his work and enjoy the poetry not as a reviewer, but as Shawn Hunter. He noticed he didn't have an anthology as he forgot to order a drink from downstairs and so he involuntarily cursed out loud, causing the woman to glance at the man who'd startled her slightly. 

As Shawn debated with himself wether he should go downstairs for a Steinbeck brew, which would mean leaving his spot open for anyone to take,or just stay and listen to the speakers the whole evening, he felt a pair on eyes focused on him. He really want to ignore the face who was studying him so intently, as he wasn't in a sociable mood, but instinctively, he looked, and couldn't look away. 

Like it was the first time they ever met, and the time they met in Topangas, Angela was the one to speak first. 

'Ohmygod Shawn? I seriously didn't realise it was you! I sat here for around twenty minutes, I really am getting blind, I wear glasses now, well I'm supposed to but I forget. Anyway, what are you doing here in LA?' 

Shawn took a moment. Just for his brain to stop scrambling for the right words at the sight of her. Small talk was a smart conversation choice to start with, but then again, he wasn't the one to make smart choices at times. His azure eyes flickered from her hands grasping a book little too tightly back to her questioning warm brown eyes. 

'My job. I um, write things. And take photos, like blogging. What are yo..um where's your husband?' Shawn internally slapped himself. He got too personal too quickly. He had only asked because he didn't see the ring that'd dampened his spirit once before. And he knew that wasn't the smart choice as she broke their eye contact and inhaled deeply like she would, when she was thinking of the best way to explain things without saying too much, saying just enough so the other person wouldn't delve deeper and ask until they'd hit a nerve. He loved that at one point, she hadn't felt the need to do that with him, she'd just explain until he silenced her with kisses and a tight embrace and they'd sit together, continuing their conversation in the silence they grew to know so well. 

She eventually responded and focused on him again which he was grateful for, he didn't want her to walk away for the fourth time, not again. Married or not. 

'Um, don't have one. we divorced, a couple of years ago now.' Shawn felt a sudden rush of joy, followed by a pang of guilt. He couldn't work out if he was happy at the chance to salvage whatever they had left,If there was anything left on her part, or happy by the idea of the both of the them being lead blindly into marriages destined to fail, so he wasn't alone in his misery in that area of his life. Cory and Topanga and divorce didn't even belong in a sentence, jack's wife passed before things had a chance to get ugly, and Eric's well, just Eric. Shawn figured he'd be Feeny in the romance department, find the one in the late stages in his life. 

Shawn had doubted the love he had for Angela during his time dating Katy, but it had been denial and anger at the idea of her easily moving on that had fuelled it. He did love Katy, but what he had for Angela was something more, something he's failed to find with anyone, even Cory,and he didn't understand why it was never straight forward or easy to understand. 

When it came to him and Angela, he'd always thought they were born with a half of same tortured soul, that was only satisfied when each half found the other.

Shawn tried his best to reply with what he could class as close to sincerity, 'Wow, that, that sucks to hear. I'm really sorry about that, Angela, if I'd known I'd..'

'You'd have what Shawn?' Shawn wasn't expecting to be cut of by her sudden outburst,and opened to then close his mouth like a gaping fish. Despite her flash of anger he inched closer to her across the sofa. 'I'm sorry. that was uncalled for. It's just been a long day. So you said you work as a writer and photographer? That's amazing Shawn, it's very you, and I think a congratulations is in order, I'm glad I can finally say it in person, even if it's late.' Her smile didn't quite reach her cheeks, he could tell she wanted to say so much more but she was holding it in.

'Congratulations? For what?'

'For getting married. Topanga told me, to a woman called Katy? She always speaks very highly of her. She must be something special to have made you settle down so soon.'

'Yeah about that..' Shawn suddenly felt the need not to explain either. He now understood her previous hesitation as to answering his question on her ex husband before.

'It's ok, I figured you needed space from me while you figured out what you wanted, and you'd have reached out to me if you needed to, and besides, I wasn't even in town for the wedding. It's worked out for the best anyway, I'm so proud of you Shawn. I'm happy for you'. She touched his hand that rested on the space between them on the sofa, then proceeded to remove hers quickly, as if Shawns' was on fire. He had to resist the impulse to grab it back. And pull her closer. And kiss her.

'I'm not, we're not,' The room dimmed down and a voice had announced that the readings were about to start. 'married anymore.' He couldn't tell if Angela had heard what he'd just said as she didn't react, she just continued to study the stage a little, gave Shawn a look of excitement and swapped her book for the anthology book. He didn't bother to repeat himself.

'Hey Angela do you mind if I take a quick peak? I was so distracted earlier I didn't get a chance to grab one of those.'

'Only if you promise to hand it back,' Angela replied with a playful smile. Shawn returned the smile and grabbed the book in her moment of weakness.

'Meh, I'll think about it.' He flashed her his classic coy smile, which would usually make a women swoon, or blush and play with her hair, but Angela Moore wasn't any woman. She whacked him on the arm lightly and he pulled a face, pretended to be hurt and pouted. Angela laughed at his childish reaction. His heart fluttered at the sound. He had an urge to skim his thumb over the crinkles that had formed at the corner of her eyes, caused by her first genuine smile of the evening. The crinkles had naturally deepened with time, but none the less, she was still beautiful, and looked young for her age. She wore her hair in long mousy brown waves, quite a change from the vibrant blonde he remembered she had those years ago, and she wore blue skinny jeans, tanned ankle boots, a white blouse and a pin stripe blazer, again, different from the Suzy homemaker-esque outfit he last saw her in. He would like her even if she was dressed in a bin bag, but he had to admit, he favoured this outfit, it suited the artsy but ambitious woman he thought her to be.

Shawn didn't realise he had started to stare at her during his musings, and that she had stopped smiling, however she didn't look away, although the intensity of his gaze only increased. He even started to raise a tentative hand towards her face, until the trance was broken by the sound of drums, introducing the first artist of the night. The banging of drums made them jump and split apart, like two teenagers being caught about to make out by a parent. No one really spoke after that, apart from a few comments uttered after a speaker was finished. There was so much to say, but neither of them knew where to start anymore. But that was ok for Shawn, as that moment they shared earlier wasn't one sided, much like the mistletoe incident all those years back. That something was still there, and he was determined to uncover it. 

When the show was over, he took the first step this time, without Chet's guidance, and asked for her number, which he easily could've of gotten from Topanga, or Cory even, but he wanted to show her he wasn't planning on ending their story at that chance encounter. He came to realise Chet never appeared when he was with Angela, because with her, something else guided him, whether it was his heart, fate or his will power. She asked how long he was staying for whilst handing him her number and suggested coffee the next day. He was delighted that she didn't want it to end there either. 

They met, and they talked. They met a few other times in LA since Shawn had no reason to leave in a hurry, and extended his stay of 3 days to a week. They talked about old pleasant memories, what happened after the email incident which they agreed to put behind, and the stories of how they met their long term partners. 

He learnt that she met her ex husband at her fathers funeral, which made sense as to why she went with a military man. He was surprised to also learn that what made him an ex was an epiphany she had after she last spoke with Shawn. She explained that the fact she felt more comfortable talking about whether or not she was ready to have kids to Shawn after so many years of being apart, then to her husband who was to be the father, made her re-evaluate the relationship. She never was certain he would come back in one piece, potentially making her a carer,widow or single mother at any given time, and she certainly wouldn't have wanted a child of hers to be raised as she was, changing towns, schools, and wondering if their father would return. Shawn definitely didn't think the encounter affected her in any way, the way she acted. She was always good at burying her true feelings.

He discovered that she graduated with honours in English, and got a job as a freelance writer, however when she got married, she had to let go of her budding career and work as military wives did, due to travel. She was happy at first, but the meeting also made her realise she'd lost the creative, ambitious part of herself, she wanted more than short term jobs, lonely periods, and being a temporary housewife and a shoulder to cry on for other wives, more than her husband could give her. Getting divorced wasn't easy, but she didn't regret it. She wouldn't have became the author of 'Appendage to the army', and part time art curator otherwise. Their situations were always different, yet so similar Shawn thought.

He finally explained his time with Maya and Katy from when they first met, through to the divorce which Angela was surprised to hear. considering she practically sensed they'd couple together, Angela reaction made Shawn think, did Angela expect him to get married to Katy, and felt as if what they had wasn't worth marrying each other hence her marriage to someone else, and so she should pass him off to the nearest available woman? Any how, her reaction proved she didn't hear him in Uniqflow. And plus, that was then and this is now, a motto he liked to follow after marrying Katy, it helped him not to dwell on the past, and focus on the now which he planned to do with Angela,seeing as she agreed to meet him all those times in the past week. Even getting to view her apartment, her favourite places around the city and some of the art she dabbles with had proved to him she wanted to live in the now. 

That,and when she said on their final meeting standing face to face, before he headed back,  
'I don't know many things about life,I mean, you'd think you'd know it all by 39 right? But I do know I want you in it. If you'd have me?' Shawn could not have heard a better offer. She took the words right out of his thoughts and placed them in a sentence that he would come up with. He proceeded to reply, grasping on to her hands.

'I've never stopped having you, Angela Moore, no matter how hard I've tried, you were always in my heart and my mind and I still have you there, nothing in my life changed that, nothing at all.' He caressed her face and kissed her forehead before he enveloped her in a tight hug that released them both from the negative,obstructive, emotions from the past, and promised them a better future.

_____________________

Thanks to the progression of technology, and help from the younger generation, a certain 11 year old Auggie Matthews assisted Shawn with setting up Skype. Despite Shawn using Facebook for contacts and Instagram for personal photo projects, he failed to look into Skype, that was, until Angela informed him of it. It was what she used to keep contact with her ex husband for when he was called back for duty. He liked letters, emails and phone calls, but video chat was something else. He'd only wished it had been available to him and Angela in the 90's and early 00's. Then again, you couldn't touch on handwritten letters, he was old school in that way. 

They talked on Skype when they had the time, which didn't replace her psychical presence, but was a good substitute for when he was on the road. They talked about various things, about what was going on, what annoyed them, what made them laugh or sad, and even gave each other advice. Angela gave the idea to Shawn about making a portfolio of the photographs he took within his spare time and to submit them online or somewhere. He didn't think it'd get anywhere but thought it good enough to try.

Their Skype exchange became a normal routinely thing, until Angela turned up at his place weeks later.

Shawn had returned from Chicago, and he was packing his stuff away; his version of packing included throwing his travel bags in a corner, only re packing the night before he needed them again. He then continued to plough himself on his sofa and released a deep sigh he'd been holding in since his arrival. The moment he'd let his eyes close, he heard a shy knock on his door, a knock he wouldn't have heard if his tv was on. 

His eyes snapped open as he started to wonder who his evening visitor could be. Cory was never good at surprise visits as he'd call beforehand in anticipation, and he couldn't imagine Topanga visiting him alone. Maya definitely would've texted first as would Jack or Eric, however she'd be on her way already. That only left one person. 

'Just a sec' Shawn called out, as he made his way to his door. He held his breath whilst his hand rested on the door knob, he had a premonition that his visitor was about to cause a stir in the silence of his evening, and not knowing what direction it'd go made him nervous. If anyone were to ask him how his life was currently, he'd say it was good, not great, but good was good enough. Despite that, he suddenly felt like he needed more good on his side.  
With a rush of courage, he opened the door, and met with a pair of molten brown eyes.

'Hey you. Sorry about turning up out of the blue, I hope you weren't expecting any guests, ' Angela spoke with excitement laced in her voice. Shawn couldn't help but raise a small sincere smile.

'Well, Ms Moore, I was expecting the president, but now you're here, I may just have to cancel on the poor guy.' 

'Haha. I'll be worth the visit, I promise.'

'In that case come on in.' Shawn stepped out of the way to let Angela in, and quickly shut the door and locked it. He had a thought that he did it quick enough, she wouldn't think to change her mind and leave. That thought was soon put to rest, as she turned back to hug him. 

Distanced, but still in an embrace, Shawn spoke, 'So what brings you upstate, LA girl?'

'LA girl?' Angela left his arms to hop on his sofa, just as he previously did. 'That's new. And awful.' 

'What's awful is you disturbing my peaceful evening, just when I'd arrived from Chicago.' Shawn continued to walk over and turned the tv on. 

'Aw, my heart breaks for you, really.' Angela gave Shawn a mock sad face.

'You know, all that distance made me forget how evil you could be.' Shawn's chest was hit with a weak throw of a cushion. It only caused him to snicker. 'You hungry? Thirsty? Although, I haven't had time to get any groceries, and I wasn't expecting anyone so..yeah. 

'That's cool, but now you say it, I am starving, didn't think to get anything on the way here. Do you mind if we order pizza? 

'Is Cory my worst enemy?'

'Pizza it is. Do you have like, a pizza guy or should I look around on Google, see what comes up?' Angela looked through her phone anyway, guessing Shawn still wouldn't be organised in that way. Shawn started to scramble through his kitchen cupboards.

'Umm,I may have one laying around somewhere. Actually any takeout numbers from this place would be on leaflets, from 2008, wearing a coat of cobwebs. You know what, you should probably find it.' Angela smiled to herself in victory. 

'Done,' Angela continued to dial the first number she found, and ordered their old favourite, pepperoni. 'Not so much of a pizza guy anymore?'

'Nah, more of caviar person now. No, I do like my pizza, it's just with the travelling I barely get time to order things here, let alone sit down, speaking of which, I'm gonna do' Shawn proceeded to sit next to Angela, his hand resting on her thigh. She didn't move it, it was a small gesture that made Shawn more at ease. The two carried on watching 10 minutes of some sitcom they both weren't familiar with, but felt comfortable watching, until Angela spoke again.

'So I'm lucky to have caught you huh?' 

'As if it was fate itself who led you to come over here tonight. Why are you here tonight? Not that I'm complaining, the company of a beautiful woman is always welcome here.' Shawn turned his head to Angela's for a moment.

'You flatter me.' Angela rolled her eyes, in a playful manor. 'Well, I was free, and I thought I hadn't seen you in too long, and so I should give you and NY a visit'

'Woah, If three weeks is too long, what's 15 years?' Shawn said jokingly.

'A lifetime.' Angela said with a somber edge.

Shawn replied in a soft voice, all traces of humour faded, 'I agree.' Shawn removed his hand from her thigh, and reached for her nearest hand and rubbed her palm. 

'What are we waiting for, you and I?'

'The pizza? You called literally minutes ago.'

'No, You know, us? Where do we stand? I mean, ever since we met in the cafe that time,we've been dancing around each other, don't you think?' Shawn didn't see that coming at all, he was so comfortable with Angela, here, with him, he'd felt himself slip back to 1998, that was, until she'd finished her sentence.

'I uh, I don't know. I thought we were doing the whole friendship thing, then seeing how it goes..' Angela's face changed from a brief expression of confusion, to concern. All he knew was they'd both agreed that they wanted to be together, but neither of them clarified in what sense, Shawn was just grateful enough to have some sort of relationship with her. Although he'd be lying if he said he'd never imagined them being anything more than what they were now.

'Where do you want this to go? Because I already have many friends Shawn, and I don't have what I have with them, with you.'

'And what is that, Ange? What would you say I have with you? Angela leaned slightly closer to Shawn, until their faces were a breathes width apart.

'Something more, much more.'

That was all that Shawn needed to hear.

He ran his fingers from her forehead down to her chin, where he then placed an index finger just underneath it, and tilted her head up slightly. He traced his thumb over the soft lips he'd fell prisoner to many times before, and finally, after 20 years, he pressed his lips to hers. Softly, at first, to see if that was the right thing to do. She gave her consent by caressing his stubbly, bearded cheek and kissed him back, with more vigor. Shawn's heart leaped with joy, his excitement caused him to deepen the kiss, which Angela eagerly accepted. Their hands explored familiar territory, as their bodies writhed against each other in a rhythm they created. As buttons were beginning to be released, the buzzer sounded. Shawn silently cursed at the sound. Angela, not being used to it, sprang up. 

'I guess this is the question of, who looks the least obvious gets the door?' Angela started fumbling with her separated blouse buttons. 

'Only a cold shower could not make me look so 'obvious' right now, since you did come uninvited, I think it's only fair you get the door' Shawn smirked at her.

'What kind of rule is that? It's your place, you should be checking who's at your door.' The buzzer went again. 'However, I'm feeling nice, so I'll get it.' Angela rumbled through her bag for purse and kindly greeted the man at the door. 

The smell of fresh pizza awakened their suppressed appetite. They'd snuck lustful glances at each other whilst eating at little as they needed, both not quite settled after their impromptu session. After they'd been satisfied, they had a water break and cleared up their plates.

'Oh would you look at the time,there's no way you can head out this late, looks like you're staying with me.' Shawn spoke, gently pulling Angela towards him, and wrapped his arms around her.

'Mr Hunter, are you taking advantage of me? 

'It would be impossible not to.' 

Shawn eventually led her to his bedroom after little encouragement from Angela, a place where he'd previously spent many nights alone. 

Shawn had seen plenty of sunrises, but none quite like the one he witnessed the following morning. The sky, which wasn't quite so blue yet, had a hazy look to it, with an overall light orange glow. the sunlight radiating to the room, from the half displayed floating globe seemed to have a distant shimmer to it, that accentuated the the lustre on Angela's bare, sleeping body, which was entangled with his. The sight wasn't much, but it filled him with so much satisfaction he couldn't think of anything better he'd have wanted. He was drowning in happiness and he wouldn't let any cynical thought save him. This would've overwhelmed young Shawn, but the Shawn now, was ready, for them, and whatever it was they had.

__________________

 

Days, Months and birthdays had past, and they didn't lose touch. Although each of them had their own sets of duties, errands and tasks, they still found a way to meet in the middle, even occasionally visiting Cory and Topanga together, who were confused at the fact that they'd visit together,and would not define their relationship when either of them were asked.

Topanga just assumed they were together, as she'd spot them brushing fingers, giggling with each other, and occasionally quickly glancing at the other when faced with general questions, she didn't feel the need to press them for a direct answer, they were adults, and she knew they would reveal all in time if they got serious. She would've felt bad for Katy, only she had moved on to Hollywood, and got herself a small part on a sitcom, it wasn't the desired destination, but it was the start she needed as later, she'd receive a bigger role. Her departure made Topanga sad at losing a friend and trusted colleague, but it made her appreciate Angela's friendship even more than when they were in college, as now they were sure of who they were as individuals, and they made the time to make it stronger. 

Shawn knew that Topanga would've known something's changed, her lawyer training had taught her to read people well. He also knew Cory would've had his suspicions, and he tried various ways of getting them to admit a direct answer, as 'yeah but not exactly.' wasn't good enough for him. He used his schemes on them, together and as individuals, but Shawn and Angela kept him guessing. They knew it frustrated him and so it was a game they enjoyed playing. Another thing they had in common.

Shawn and Angela were what you'd call boyfriend and girlfriend, but they never referred to each other as that, they preferred 'My other half', a phrase that didn't insinuate that they were boyfriend or girlfriend, or husband and wife. They were simply just each other's half.

Angela took advantage of the holiday hours she'd earned from work, and used it to go on the work trip to Las Vagas Shawn invited her on. He was apprehensive at asking her, as he never would've imagined practical thinker Angela to take up such an offer, but it didn't occur to him, just had he had changed, she would've changed in some ways too. He appreciated that it was her filling the usually empty passenger seat. 

As he took photographs, she explored what she could, and they'd return to their hotel room where they'd both start writing and working, he on his photographs, and her on her next book. Some nights they'd concentrate solely on each other. On the second to last night they had free, Shawn coaxed Angela to immerse herself in the 'Las Vagas' night culture, minus the chain smoking, heavy drinking and constant gambling. Much to Shawn's surprise, not only did she agree, she treated herself to two double shot whiskeys whilst he'd limited himself to one, they gambled once on the tables and won two hundred dollars, and she even asked Shawn if she could try a cigar. It was as if everything he knew about Angela had progressed. Good thing Angela was a subject he'd always enjoyed learning.

Whilst they walked, he was thinking of place to get cigars. Curious, he asked her, 'How come the sudden rebel request? Don't tell I've picked up the wrong Angela here?' 

'It's Angela all right, besides there aren't many people like me'

'Nope, there certainly isn't, that's for sure.' 

'It's just..life's too short. If my dad's death, and being a solders' wife taught me anything, it's that.' Angela smiled up at Shawn and squeezed his hand.

Shawn nodded in response, held her by her side and kissed her temple. He thought back to when she came over unexpectedly in the summer, and changed the state of their relationship. A certain phrase popped into his mind after her small confession, 'What are we waiting for?'

'You were right, what are we waiting for Angela?'

'What?' 

'That time you asked me what we were waiting for? I didn't get then, but I get it now.'

'But we're already together now, there's nothing to get, is there?' Angela giggled at Shawns revelation that she was confused at, and was sure was unnecessary. 

'I mean, we've known each other for what feels like our whole lives, God knows we've been through a lot, and we've separated for different reasons each time, and yet here we are, still standing, next to each other, today, right now. What's stopping us from moving on to the next step?' It was so clear in Shawn's mind, but he wasn't so sure if Angela had caught on to what he was thinking yet.

'What step would that be, Shawn?' Angela had stopped walking, and turned to face Shawn. 

'A step I would've taken before you left to Europe'

'Okay, Im lost.'

'It wasn't right then, I see that now, but I see no better time than to do this now.' Shawn took a deep breath in and whispered hurriedly, 'Marry me.'

'Shawn! Did I hear you correctly?' Angela caught the gist of it, but she wanted to make sure.

Shawn proceeded to go down on one knee, grasped her left hand even though he had no ring for it, and spoke loudly and clearly this time,  
'Angela Nicole Moore, will you do me the honour of being my wife, and be stuck with me for as long as we have left?' Still buzzing from the two hundred dollar win, and double whisky he had earlier, his nerves hadn't shaken him up as much as they should have, and allowed him to propose without a second thought. He'd hoped the same factors would affect Angela's decision for the better.

'Yes, yes I will marry you, Shawn Hunter!' Shawn jumped up and spun her around, before kissing her passionately. The two were so engrossed with each other, they barley noticed the gamblers and drinkers alike were hollaring and clapping for them, they barely noticed the recommendation they received from a drunken regular to head off to Elvis.

'So, Angela, shall we go?'

'To where, Elvis? I hope it's to listen to him sing because I wasn't planning on a wedding today, certainly not in Vegas.' Shawn's high had climbed down at her response, the rational Angela he knew and loved had returned. 

'I know it's not a dream destination, but think about it'

'I'm sure I'm the only one thinking here Shawn' Angela stepped away from Shawn, slightly, but enough to create tension.

'Well, wherever and whenever we get married, it's not like we'd have thousands of guests, we'd be lucky to have ten between us, we have no kids to consider, no mothers to disapprove, and your dad already gave me his blessing. I was supposed to propose to you before you left together, that's when I asked him' Shawn wasn't sure if St. Moore had said anything, but Angela never brought marriage with him up after she'd left, so Shawn had assumed she hadn't known, and never found a good time to bring it up. Until now.

'Then how come he didn't...and you didn't...say anything. 'I, I had no idea.' Angela went to say something again, but she covered her mouth with her hand, turned away and jetted towards a set of red doors. Shawn sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair. He went to follow as he didn't like the idea of losing his hurt fiancé in a Vegas casino, and going home alone. Before he left, the drunken regular tapped him on the shoulder and slurred, 'she probably left cause, cause you didn't give her one of these, here ya go' she handed Shawn a pink plastic heart ring that had a shell pink diamanté in the middle, it was the type of ring a 5 year old girl would envy. 

'Ahh, thanks, man.' Despite the fury and disappointment he was feeling, the sight of the ring had lightened his mood a little. He was suspicious as to where the ring had been, and where it had been brought, but he had no time to ponder on it. He only prayed it had been in good, not bad, places.

'Anytime, my bearded friend. If she says no, you're welcome to my gals, Jessica and Rabbit, I just call em JessicaRabbit hehehe, where is she?' The man, in his state of intoxication lost interest in Shawn and went on to his pursuit of the night. 

With the ring in his pocket, he sped off to find Angela. After weaving through strangers and machines, leaving voice messages on her phone he found her on a stool of a machine, looking sad and a little off.

He joined her and placed a hand on the small of her back and rubbed it whilst waiting for her to say something, or do something. After a few moments of nothing, He spoke.

'I wasn't sure if he'd told you or not, but I thought it wasn't worth mentioning anyway, when you left, I realised it was a stupid idea and it wouldn't have worked out. I could barely afford to attend Penbrooke, how was I going to buy you ring? Speaking of which, I got you this.' He pulled out the pink ring to present to Angela, who although, had tears stained eyes, laughed. Shawn was grateful for a reaction.

'Where did you get such a ring? Must've costed your whole tuition fee and more' 

'You, wouldn't want to know, but I can tell you it's one of a kind, and it's yours, if you'll still wanna get married someday?' 

'I'd be glad to. Wait until Toganpa sees this,'

'Wait until Cory learns the truth, he's gonna hate the both of us, me more,'

'As long as we go down together I suppose. What if.'

'Yeah?'

'That someday, was today? Tonight?' Angela looked up at Shawn to see his reaction.

'Are you, being serious? So, you want to? 

'When I ran off, which I didn't intend, by the way,I just thought I was gonna be sick again, it gave me time to reflect on what you said. It doesn't matter about the almost proposal, it was enough to know that you loved me. And to know that you loved me, so much, you let me go over your own needs makes me admire you more now. I was surprised my dad didn't say anything and thinking of him got me a little teary eyed, but I guessed he'd just assumed we'd talked, so I don't blame him, or you.' Shawn was glad to have heard the last part. 'So, we've both done the proper way of getting married, I guess doing it Elvis style wouldn't hurt.'

Shawn noticed when Angela had said 'sick again' and wanted to question her on it, but he was afraid she'd change her mind and wanted to marry her before that was a possibility. This time around, he wanted to be selfish. 

'Well then, what are we waiting for, my soon to be bride?' Shawn held out a hand, which Angela took enthusiastically, and they ran and giggled, hand in hand, to the Elvis room. 

After the ceremony took place, and Angela wore the pink ring in pride, and Shawn was given a yellow band for his hand, they called it a night, and returned to their hotel room as husband and wife.

 

Despite being married for a few months, things had changed dramatically, but for the better. Their new joint living arrangement was an upgrade from the stink hole they'd imagined to have owned in their teen years, as they both invested in a upscale apartment in New York, which Shawn could afford now running his own photo establishment; an investor spotted potential in his portfolio online, and Angela from her new book 'Wounds of the soul' which made the times' best seller list. Angela's body shape changed, to accommodate the surprise baby no one expected. When Shawn received the initial pregnancy news, he was wary as he knew of the dangers of a woman having a child at such a late stage of life, but his excitement of finally having a chance of being a father to a newborn soon took that all away, and besides, Angela was strong, happy and healthy. Of course, Cory and Topenga were shocked to hear about the newly weds, and just how they became to be, but the shock subsided, as they continued to plan a traditional, 'real' wedding for the Hunters, with them present as best man and maid of honour. They were also just happy that Shawn had gotten his purse girl, and that Topanga's third child would have a playmate.

After a life full of trials and tribulations, Shawn felt inner peace and pure happiness, and finally understood what it meant for things to click into place.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make sense of the story that was set on Gmw and this was my take on it. Although I believe, even if they didn't end up together, they would've interacted with each other within 15 years in the digital age somehow but heyho. 
> 
> My first fic, thanks for reading!


End file.
